


По заявкам - для LenaElansed - Про еду

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин любит поесть, а Сэм часто остаётся голодным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По заявкам - для LenaElansed - Про еду

Когда Дин торопится, он просто жрёт. И неважно, какого цвета его глаза в этот момент. Чавканье и урчание живота отбивают Сэму всяческий аппетит, он постоянно ходит голодным. 

Когда Дин играется, он жрёт, как голодная свинья, и находиться рядом с ним совершенно невыносимо. Капли кетчупа и крошки разлетаются хлеще шрапнели. Хотя Сэм зависает каждый раз, стоит Дину начать пропихивать еду в рот немытыми пальцами.

Хуже всего - торопящийся злющий Дин. Гамбургер исчезает, словно в телепорте, ни единый кусочек не успевает слинять с орбиты этой черной дыры. Желание есть Дин успешно отбивает смачными комментариями про его салат. Двух подброшенных тараканов хватило, чтобы сформировать условный рефлекс. 

Только есть вещи посильнее. На самом деле Сэму нравится смотреть на поглощение еды. Вообще на поглощение всего Дином. В голову лезут фантазии про исчезающие между сочных губ леденцы, чипсы, пальцы... У Дина невероятно умелый рот. Будь у них больше денег и свободного времени, Сэм покупал бы виноград гроздьями, дразнил бы спелыми ягодами, заставлял снимать их губами. А Дин путал бы ягоды с пальцами и игриво кусал за подушечки, умудряясь проглотить одно, облизнуть другое и ляпнуть скабрезность про третье.

Ранней весной не до винограда, искать его по продуктовым бутикам точно нет смысла. Поэтому Сэм занят готовкой. Он перерыл интернет и нашёл подходящее - крошечные фрикадельки, текущие соком и соусом на квадратике тоста. От запаха Дин забывает о делах, пробирается на кухню пораньше, и Сэм совершенно не против. Он скармливает маленькие, как виноградины, канапе, дразнит ловкий язык шпажкой. 

Правильно накормленный Дин - ласков, податлив и даже послушен. Сэм качается у него на коленях, сам выбирает скорость и глубину, раскачивается медленно, мерно, дразня и не позволяя закончить. И мажет ему по губам остатками соуса и тащится от теплоты Динова рта, от всплеска боли в прикушенных пальцах. От того, что он - в Дине, и Дин - в нём.

Он гладит язык по влажной поверхности, касается зубов, оба знают - его время закончится, стоит Дину сжать губы и пососать фаланги. И Сэм кайфует, ведь правильно раздразненный Дин не будет его торопить. Он сделает всё, что необходимо, вовремя. Ведь Дин в курсе зацикленности Сэма на еде. Как и Сэм про его неизлечимую зависимость от прикосновений.

Соус закончился, Дин вдоволь наставил следов на шее и плечах. А Сэм обмяк у него на руках, уткнувшись носом к линии волос, задышал размеренно и довольно - ощущая наконец-то сытость.


End file.
